Akatsuki Visits Death City
by SiRiK080
Summary: The Akatsuki recieves a flyer stating they should come to Death City for a vacation. Pein eventually forces them all to go. They head off for Death City, expecting a calming vacation. But Death City's citizens are surely going to give them a trip to remember.
1. Chapter 1

(In honor of Veronica (Medusa Gorgon))

It was a nice, quiet day in the Akatsuki hideout; no one was out doing missions, which rarely ever happened. The members were playing cards when Zetsu emerged from the ground. "Hey guys! Check this out," White Zetsu spoke. He was waving a really colorful brochure in the air. Deidara snatched the brochure from his hand and read the contents of the pamphlet out loud.  
"_Do you want to go on a vacation, but aren't sure where to go? Well come on over to Death City, Nevada! We have beautiful crystal clear beaches, five-star restaurants, and fun amusement parks! Yeah_," read Deidara.  
"That sounds really nice! I'd love to go there. It seems like a great vacation spot," Konan exclaimed with a smile on her face.  
"Death City, huh?" Kisame spoke. "Never heard of it until now."  
"It's on the other side of the world! I'm not going to travel all the way to that wasteland!" Hidan argued with no one in particular.  
"I'm not going to pay for the trip. I'm not paying anything, whatsoever!" Kakuzu said.  
"Guys, calm yourselves! I think that going to Death City will be a great way to bond with each other and learn to get along," Konan softly exclaimed, glancing at the Zombie Combo as she spoke those last words.  
Pein-Sama sighed in annoyance. These people are so hard to work with, he thought. He began to get angry as everyone argued.  
"Silence," Pein-Sama sternly spoke. As quiet as Pein had spoken, everyone stopped talking at once. No one wanted to get him mad. "Everyone pack your things. We are traveling to Death City, like it or not." Everyone walked to their rooms and packed their suitcases with their belongings, even though some people didn't want to go.

"We need to purchase the airplane tickets," Sasori reminded Pein. Pein turned to Kakuzu and ordered him to buy the tickets. "Oh, hell no! I'm not wasting any of my money on some stupid airplane tickets!" Kakuzu argued, hoping that he won the argument. The Akatsuki leader glared at him, his purple Rinnegan eyes meeting with Kakuzu's deep green eyes. "Kakuzu, buy the tickets," Pein demanded once again, hoping that he wouldn't have to say it again. Hesitating, the five-hearted man opened his suitcase full of money, took out three thick rolls, and handed them to the Leader.  
"T-There should be e-enough money to pay f-for the tickets here…"  
"Thank you, Kakuzu."  
As the ex-Kirigakure ninja lay on the ground, bawling his eyes out, everyone started to head out from the hideout. Eventually, Kakuzu got up and followed them, upset that he had to give the leader such a large amount of money to pay for some stupid airplane tickets. They arrived at the airport and bought 10 tickets. Happy to be away from the hideout, everyone sat in one of the large waiting sections and sat down. Two long hours passed before they could get on the airplane. The other passengers stared strangely at the Akatsuki members, especially at Zetsu. Wouldn't it be so weird to see a half-man half-plant _thing_ on an airplane? A couple of minutes passed after the airplane finally took off, soaring into the clear blue skies.


	2. Chapter 2

The Akatsuki finally arrive in Death City and Sasori was greatly reminded of his old home- the village hidden in the sand.  
As for the rest, they were not pleased to find out they were in the middle of no where. Kakuzu was still crying over his lost money, but now angry at what he wasted it on.  
Everyone was talking and arguing until Pein finally yelled "Silence! We will all enjoy our stay!".  
Zetsu was disappointed to see just about no plant life.

Tobi then jumped in front and spoke "We will make this place Live City! No more meanie Death City...".

Deidara, unhappy to hear Tobi's voice began to twitch.

Konan soon impelled the group to enter the city.  
Once inside, Hidan cursed "This is f****** cool! Now where the h*** is a f****** hotel or s***?".  
Sasori pointed towards a large building, taking up a large portion of the city "Perhaps we could see there?".  
Itachi was suspicious, but  
followed behind the rest "How could three spheres just float so symmetrically without movement?".  
Death the Kidd, watching them cautiously with great suspicion the whole time through the Death Room's mirror smirked with slight excitement.

Lord Death saw his son's expression and approached him "Whatcha doing, Kiddo?"

" Some very odd looking men and a woman seem to be entering our school. They are not of Death City's people." replied Kidd.

Lord Death stayed quiet for a moment before saying "Go and greet them. See what's up, 'kay?"

"Hm, all right, father" spoke Kidd before leaving with his hands in his pockets.


	3. Chapter 3

Black*Star was training on the roof of the DWMA when he noticed the Akatsuki. He jumped down and shouted "Oi! I am the Great Black*Star! The man who shall surpass God! What are guys doing here? I never saw you around before."

Tsubaki rushed towards them, panting "S-sorry about him..." in her average soft, kind voice. "My name is Nakatsukasa Tsubaki. Nice to meet you" she smiled.

Konan raised an eyebrow before Deidara asked "Can I blow him up? KAT-"

"Stop! We are the Akatsuki and I am God." Pein quickly spoke.

Kakuzu murmured "If you're God, why did you need me to pay?"

Pein glared "What?"

Before Kakuzu could speak, Black*Star grinned then said "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm going have to assassinate you!"

This startled not only Pein, but the rest of the Akatsuki and Tsubaki.

Soul and Maka rushed past, trying to ditch Blair. They stopped once seeing the odd, new group, Tsubaki's worried sigh, and Black*Star's foolish grin.

"Dude... What's going on? Who are these guys?" asked Soul. They look cool, but not as cool as me, he thought.

"BLACK*STAR, YOU IDIOT!" shouted Maka.

Spirit, or Death Scythe, heard his beloved Maka yell and he rushed outside. "Who's bothering my Maka-chan?"

"... I'm not yours." Maka told him.

" But... Maka-chan..." he began to cry in a corner.

The Akatsuki members were utterly dumbstruck, except for Tobi. He was laughing and seemed to enjoy the randomness.

Black*Star yelled at Pein. "Hey! I need to assassinate you now!"

Pein gave a ferocious glare "Please..."

Konan warned Black*Star "I advise you to leave our presence before you get killed."

Pein stepped up, ready to fight Black*Star.

Black*Star grinned once more. "So you think you're God, huh? I'll have to kill you!"

"You're weak. I am the superior. Bow to your God!" replied Pein.

"HA! yeah, right! I'll have to prove you wrong!"


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi turned on his sharingan. Expecting to find some interesting new jutsus .

Kidd opened the doors to the Shibusen to greet their guests. Once he saw Black*Star, he was greatly disgusted because he's seen that expression on Black*Star's face before. Filled with excitement, pride, jealousy, and rage. He always looked like that when he was to fight Kidd.

Sasori was the first to notice Kidd. He thought about him and how he would fit well as a puppet; as long as he was strong.

Tsubaki was relieved to see Kidd, "Kiddo-kun! Black*Star is getting into another fight. Would you help?"

Maka tried to give Black*Star a Maka-Chop, but he was serious and caught the book. "This is my fight. Stay out of it." he warned.

Zetsu was craving for food. All he did was stare at Soul, a possible meal.

Tobi poked Deidara, "Sempai, Pein-Sama is going to kill the blue-haired boy!"

Deidara twitched "I was going to blow him up..."

Konan believed Black*Star's immediate death was imminent and that Pein would cause great calamity. Yet again, she remembered the land is called "Death City" and wasn't surprised of the happenings.

Now Kidd spoke out, "Hey! There isn't to be any fighting! Black*Star, you should know better by now!" Kidd was still concerned. These new people seemed dangerous.

"You, what is your name?" Itachi asked Kidd.

With his hands in his pockets, he faced Itachi "Death the Kidd. Who are you?" he answered.

"... Uchiha Itachi. " he replied, not knowing if he should have. He grew suspicious. _Death the Kidd...,_ he thought.

Black*Star broke the silence "Hey, Kidd! The guy with the piercings thinks he's God! Aren't you a god?"

Kidd's expression was stern and Pein and Itachi grew very suspicious. "Precisely. A god of death, to be exact."

"So you think you're a god and the other wants to surpass god? Hm, I'll have to kill you both." noted Pein.

Sasori mumbled "That boy, Black*Star, sure is an annoying brat." he paused. "Pein-sama, may I turn them into puppets?"

"No, Sasori." replied Pein bluntly.

"Kill me? Hm." said Kidd blankly.

"Good luck with that." Soul grinned.

Hidan interrupted "WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON UP IN THIS SH**!?"

"Where's the money if you guys are so fancy?!" shouted Kakuzu.

"Stop!" ordered Konan.

Pein stepped up "No more fooling around. It's time you all learned who your real God is."


	5. Chapter 5

Shinigami-sama has been watching from the Death Room the whole time "Oooh, a tough guy, hm? I'm sure Kiddo and Black*Star can handle this."

Kidd glared "What? If you challenge a God of Death, I can't guarantee your soul's safety."

"My soul?" Pein replied.

Kidd ignored him.

"HEY! This is my fight!" Reminded Black*Star.

"KATSU!" Yelled Deidara before there was a huge explosion. Luckily no one was hurt.

Maka was curious "Doesn't Eruka use bombs?"

"Yeah, she does." Soul answered.

Deidara sounded happy "Ooooh. A girl who likes explosions, un? She must be a real artist."

"Uhhh, sure. If you say so, Lady." Soul said.

Pein and Black*Star were about to fight.

"HEY! I am a dude, un!" noted Deidara.

"What? Like Chrona. Except you have a gender...Not cool, but I still am." Soul grinned.

Deidara frowned and growled.

"Tsubaki! Smoke Bomb Mode!" said Black*Star.

"Uhhhhh, right!" Tsubaki transformed.

Deidara grew excited "Explosives?!"

"What...?" Said Pein.

Black*Star grinned in the shadows "Assassin's rule #1:

Blend into the shadows...Hold your breath...And wait for your target to let down his guard!

Assassin's rule #2:

Tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions!

Assassin's rule #3:

Strike your target down before he is aware of your existence!" he striked, but Pein heard his movements.

"Shinra Tensei!" Black*Star was pushed back.

"What the h***?! What was that?!"

he was in pain, but pretended to not feel hurt.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul said simultaneously.

"Dude, are you okay? This looks bad." warned Soul.

Pein ignored them "Bansho Tenin!" Black*Star was being pulled in.

Stein used his soul wavelength to stop Pein without him noticing or having hurt "We don't want any fighting here. Sorry for the inconvenience with my student. He enjoys fighting too much. I'll make sure to punish him."

He gave his famous, creepy smile to Black*Star and he backed away.

Pein was ready to kill Stein until Konan gestured towards him and he understood.

Itachi was a bit stunned to find Pein be stopped by this mere man.

Kakuzu stared at his stitches.

Stein stared back.

Sasori considered him as a puppet, but wanted to see what he was really capable of first.

Tsubaki ran to Black*Star and hugged him.

He just let her and looked down, glowering.

Kidd was angry and Soul glanced at him "Hm? Yo, Kidd, calm down. It's cool."

He stared back angrily without replying before walking calmly to the strangers "I do not know who you are, but in Death City, guests are treated with respect until proven guilty. I warn you." he stormed off to his father.


End file.
